This relates to ironing boards, especially to ironing boards having a number of different ironing board sections adapted for ironing different garments or different areas of a garment or fabric item.
The ironing board of this invention comprises a main board and two board extensions. The main board comprises a relatively wide section having two parallel side edges spaced apart about twenty inches so as to provide a relatively large ironing area therebetween. The main board further includes a relatively narrow elongated section extending from one end of the wide section of the board. This narrow board section is adapted to have the leg of a trouser slipped thereover for ironing the trouser leg material. The trouser leg can periodically be rotated around the narrow board section for ironing different areas of the trouser leg.
At the areas where the narrow section of the board joins the wide section of the board two angular shoulder edges are formed. A blouse or shirt can be slipped over the board so that shoulder areas of the garment are on the shoulder edges of the board. The garment conforms generally to the board configuration so that shoulder areas of the garment can be ironed flat on the board surface.
The ironing board has two swingably mounted extensions that can be moved between retracted positions extending alongside the narrow section of the main board and extended positions projecting outwardly beyond the side edges of the main board. When the board extensions are in their extended positions their upper faces are in contiguous planar alignment with the upper face of the main board. Shirts and blouses can be positioned with their sleeve areas telescoped over (around) the board extensions. Extensive areas of the blouse or shirt can be ironed in one continuous operation without interruptions for repositioning or reforming the garment.
In order to facilitate the ironing of very large fabric items, e.g. sheet or curtains, the board includes a supplemental table that is adapted to be detachably suspended from a side edge of the main board so as to effectively augment the ironing area. The supplemental table can be readily detached from the main area of the board when it is desired to iron smaller items.